olivers adventure
by saphire982
Summary: this is a crossover between DBZ naruto opm and undertale


Chapter 1

Olive was not the happiest person on the planet. He still remembered the day of his special classes.

His father had enrolled him in it when he was just 10 years old.

"everyone, choose your own weapon, you will be using this every day from now onwards"

The headmaster said

He saw everyone choosing a weapon some chose knife, some katanas, one even chose a scythe.

There were unnatural ones, like peter with his simple stick, or Daniel with his scythe, but the most un natural one was yours truly.

Olive didn't like violence at all

He didn't want to choose a weapon, why not choose a game instead?

He went up to the main headmaster.

He looked towards him, "now what do you…"

His face reeled back in disgust

"get a weapon then come to me "

"this…this is my weapon "

Oliver said looking the plain yellow yoyo

"that cant be a weapon idiot" Daniel said "ill show you what a weapon is"

"this is a weapon" he showed off his unnecessarily large scythe"

Oliver scoffed at him, what was the use of such a huge scythe? Better to se a knife.

Daniel didn't seem happy with that

"ill show you" Daniel said "through pain"

Daniel charged towards Oliver, the headmaster did nothing to stop him.

It was killed or be killed in here

"no….." Oliver whimpered "I can't die"

"not now"

Oliver put his hands in front of himself out of instinct.

His yoyo went directly forward

"bye, Oliver" Daniel shouted

The yoyo hit Daniels hand and sent the scythe out of it.

Everyone looked at Oliver shocked .

"what?" Daniel said "how did that happen?"

"well" the headmaster closed his eyes, deep in thought

"the best weapons were always the ones you could conceal well"

"oliver?"

"yes"

"you can use the yoyo, with a few adjustments"

"such as what"

The headmaster smiled

"we will see"

5 years later

He finished there after he got kicked out.

He couldn't remember why though.

They had erased all his memory of the place except the thought and whatever he had learned there.

He needed what he learned there now more than ever.

Cause standing in front of him was a big man, maybe 6 foot tall.

And he was looking at his mother in a peculiar manner

"ay damsel, wanna party tonight?"

His mother looked worried but she smiled and replied

"maybe tomorrow hank, got to take care of old Oliver tonight"

"why not just leave him on the street? his dads dead, and you cant take care of him very well, now can you?"  
"you know why I cant."

"(sigh) I want something In return lily, you know what I mean"

"I…I don't have enough today, hank….. not enough tips"

Oliver had no idea who this man was, but his mom seemed to know him, not in a positive way

The man burst out laughing.

"ha-ha.. what is it dearie"  
Oliver's mom replied

"it's just that I wasn't asking"

His face turned menacing, as he took ahold of Oliver himself.

"oh you care about this guy so much? Give me all the money in your wallet and maybe I'll let him live"

"oh and don't worry about fighting back"

Another voice emerged from the darkness

"its three versus two, and you're a women"

Oliver struggled, he might've been able to beat all three of these men, but without his yoyo he couldn't do much, but he was already tied up.

"no….no"

His mom replied

She struggled to think for a moment, but then slumped her hands in defeat.

"ok I'll give you the cash I have, but you must leave me alone forever"

Sighing she reaches into her purse, but just as she did, her eyes glinted mischievously.

When her hands came out, it wasn't money but a steel yoyo that was in it.

The third man laughed, he said "is this some sort of resistance? A yoyo? Hah!"

Lily didn't smile, she threw it straight at hank who simply moved to the side.

But behind hank young Oliver, he caught it.

He immediately felt the old power flowing through his veins.

"ha" hank said "women like you…."

"deserve to be beaten!" he said as he launches his hand to slap her

Just as it was going to touch her cheek.

Oliver came in the middle and stopped it.

Hank tried to pull away, but Oliver was stronger now. His two friend rushed to help hank.

But time slowed down for them two.

"you know I've been playing Undertale recently"

Oliver said "I've taken a liking to sans"

"he's the judge that does all the dirty work"

Oliver closed his eyes and smiled "I want to take his place"

"so" he said, as he opened his eyes time itself seemed to stop a his command.

His eyes turned red, his smile widened

" ** _do you wanna have a bad time?"_**

As he finished his sentence he rushed around knocking people out, tripping, hitting where it hurts, but he didn't kill. Unlike Chara they couldn't reset.

The job was done.

His mom gasped "did you kill them?"

"no" he replied

He already regretted his decision.

They would probably come back and batter his mom when he was at school or something.

"kay, let's go" he said

"we have to take them to the hospital or something!"

"no, they will wake up soon, they can do it themselves"

His mother paused for a while, she wanted to do things her way. But that didn't seem to be happening for now.

So, she just agreed and let it go.

As they walked back home, Oliver looked back, he showed no emotion on the outside, but on the inside, he didn't want to do that, he wanted to go back and help them but he knew that wouldn't help his mother's case.

That was five years ago.

Now the threat was bigger than 3 men.

authors note

please forgive any problems with the writing my first story

this is a crossover of OPM, Naruto, DBZ, and undertale. along with Oliver.


End file.
